


Sunrise, Sunset

by nami_no_hoshi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, fairy tale, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nami_no_hoshi/pseuds/nami_no_hoshi
Summary: Fleeting moments shared beneath an ever-changing sky. SoKai & RokuNami. (Submission For Two Sides Fanzine).
Relationships: RokuNami, Roxas & Namine, SoKai - Relationship, Sora & Kairi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Sunrise, Sunset

He watches as she descends from the sky wrapped in a mist of starlight. The celestial glow, her veil, dissipates as she grows nearer, seeming to melt back into the constellations still visible in the sky—which is on the verge of waking into a peaceful sunrise.

“Sora,” she breathes and reaches towards him. Her eyes echo the longing in his. Taking her hand into his, he intertwines their fingers and draws her closer, so that her feet touch the sand. You are my anchor to this world, she thinks. Her robes, fine burgundy silk inlaid with stars, billow from the descent; and she uses the hand not in his to brush her thumb across his cheek.

Sora whispers her name against the sound of the waves. “Kairi.”

Their lips touch as the tide comes in; Sora savors the taste of stardust from her kiss, wondering if she realizes the effect she has on him. His lucky star…

When they pull away, it feels too soon, but both know their time is fleeting. Daylight is seeping into the sky. Encroaching, as it always does, on their moment of bliss.

Kairi tucks a strand of red hair behind one ear and grins slyly at her companion. “So, how does it feel to be king now?”

“I’m King of the Sun,” Sora says slowly, “I’m…king now, but I don’t know if I’m ready…Father says my kindness will be a double-edged sword.”

Xehanort’s rebellion has already begun to spread across the celestial realms. Some of their best warriors already turncoats.

What if he isn’t strong enough to protect his people?

“Your kindness is what makes you, you, Sora,” Kairi admonishes gently. She captures his hand in her own and holds it close to her heart. “It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“I know, but what if I am too kind? A good king needs to be firm too, and I’m not sure I know how to find that balance.”

“Maybe what you need is a good queen to help guide you,” Kairi whispers, giving his hand a small squeeze.

Sora brings her hand up to his lips and presses a kiss on her palm. He knows exactly what she’s hinting at. “Yes,” he agrees in a murmur, “I need a good queen, but…the betrothal. What do I do with the council? They expect this union to take place.”

“But you don’t want it?” She looks away from him briefly and pulls her hand away and close to her own heart. He didn’t really want to marry her, did he?

“O-Of course not!” Sora says, his voice louder than he intends before dropping into a low whisper again, “You’re the one, Kairi. You’ve always been the one.”

Kairi visibly softens again and takes his hand.

“Then, tell the council not what you want but plan to do. They’ll respect a king who holds his ground. Besides, if you don’t fix this betrothal issue of yours, I fear your brother will stage a coup,” she jokes.

Sora chuckles imagining his brother’s expression, but his thoughts soon stray to the moon’s monarch; the kind but mysterious woman that the Celestial Council and his parents intend to make his wife. To create the greatest union never before seen in all the celestial realms…

“And it wouldn’t hurt the Queen,” Kairi continues, “she feels as trapped as you do, considering she’d rather marry your brother. They have a special connection, like ours. So, please, for all of our sakes, go to the council. Fix this.”

Sora’s expression softens, knowing her words to be both earnest and true. His guiding star. Why are her words all he needs to know his direction? Sliding a gold ring, inlaid with his crest, off his finger, Sora moves his face closer to hers again and encloses her fingers around the ring “Anything for my Queen.”

She smiles but her lips don’t meet his for a final kiss. Instead, the sun finally rises, and she dissolves into the warm sunrise like she always does. In the sky, she’s visible for a second. Burning with beauty and vibrancy that is purely Kairi until the fading night steals her away from him completely.

“For now,” Sora whispers to himself, “But next time we meet, Kairi…I promise you’ll stay by my side.”

***

He weaves his way through the palace gardens with ease, following a path he’s tread many times before. It’s their spot. A secret corner in the labyrinth where his mother’s blue violets flourish. The bench in the center beckons him forward, and the prince sits, as he always does, with one hand in his pocket and the other on the cool stone.

In the distance, he can hear the toll of the clock tower; a resounding heartbeat that signals the passing of another hour. Yet, for him, the bell’s toll is also a reminder. He looks out into the sky and watches as daylight finally wanes into a slow burning sunset.

Her hand settles onto his without a word, but he doesn’t pull back. Instead, his fingers wrap around hers and offer a gentle squeeze.

“Watching the sunset again, Roxas?”

Roxas turns to face her. “Waiting for you actually.”

“Me?” she asks teasingly and moves her hand to tenderly trace his lips.

Her gossamer touch coaxes a smile onto his lips; he retaliates with a chaste, playful kiss. “Yes, you.” Always you, Naminé.

Naminé blushes and smooths out invisible wrinkles in her silk gown. She knows their time is fleeting, twilight’s hourglass quickly running out of sand. I must…quiet my heart and focus. “Roxas…your brother’s coronation…He’s king now.”

The sparks of mirth in Roxas’s eyes fizzle. “He is,” Roxas agrees sullenly, “He’s king, and I’m…merely his shadow now.”

Naminé shakes her head. “That’s not true—”

“The kingdom doesn’t need me. It never has. Sora is the only one needed, and I…,” Roxas’s voice finally falters, “can’t be Sora…”

“Roxas,” Naminé chides softly, “You don’t need to be Sora. You’re just as important as he is. King or not.”

“Naminé…”

“And perhaps, it’s not this kingdom you were meant to rule. I know this is your home, but…,” Naminé pauses and touches the silver pendant hanging at her neck with downcast eyes, “I do not wish to rule alone.”

A breath of silence hangs in the air between them, but Naminé isn’t so sure her heart’s stuttering beat can’t be heard by her companion.

He speaks after a moment and looks at her with wide eyes. “Was that…did you just propose to me?”

“W-What…?” Naminé stutters. The subtle pink dusting her cheeks is now a fierce red.

“You asked me to be your king…right?” Roxas asks. Dusk dances at the edge of the horizon now, slowly submerging the bleeding orange and red hues beneath a thickening veil of stars. The moon, her home, remains eclipsed by the sun, but its presence is a lingering weight on their hearts.

Naminé averts her eyes, uncertainty suddenly tainting her regal visage. “Unless that is…I mean if I were too bold to assume…”

Roxas softens. My Queen. “We could be together then,” Roxas says with a gentle smile, “Always. Naminé, nothing would make me happier.” He kisses her hand and brings it to rest over his heart. How, in all the celestial realms, did he ever end up so fortunate as to meet her?

She faces him again and strokes his cheek. Her voice is soft but thick with emotion. “Yes. We could be together again. Everyday.” And Sora with Kairi, his starlight princess. “Sora and I…we will sway the council.”

“If you don’t,” Roxas adds mirthfully, “Princess Kairi and I might just end up staging a coup together. I don’t want to share you with anyone else, and I believe Kairi shares my sentiments about Sora.”

Naminé shake her head and giggles. “Oh, Roxas…”

As their lips meet, the sky’s sanctity scatters. Moonlight pours over her, casting away the final fragments of twilight. He clings to her fervently, but still she fades, until she’s barely more than a beautiful phantom to haunt his dreams.

“Stay,” he pleads in a whisper.

She flickers and places a hand over her heart with a comforting smile. Her lips move. The words aren’t audible, but he makes them out easily.

“I promise.”

His heart aches when she’s no longer visible. But the promise, her promise eases the pain. He smiles faintly and closes his eyes. “Right, someday soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece will be part of a bigger story called: One Sky, One Destiny


End file.
